


Soak

by carpelucem



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her, the Huntsman bathed in the shallows of the creek, a small pile of clothes folded on a fallen tree by the bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak

In the days of her childhood, before the tower and the dark times after her mother passed and her father was a shadow ghosting the halls of the palace, Snow remembered roaming the prairies and forests outside the castle walls. She would slip from the keep at dawn, tugging William along by the hand to explore every inch of the kingdom within their reach. At dusk, they would creep through the gates, arriving for dinner in the great hall disheveled and dusty. It afforded her an indulgent smile from her papa and a simple shake of the head from her mother. To this day, Snow remembered the warmth of her mama's hand clasped around hers under the table.

When the kingdom began to bloom again in rebirth, the people emerged from their homes and villages to make the land beautiful once more. She longed to join them, for the feel of sunshine on her back and cool brook water rushing past her bare feet. The lightness of her childhood that she found out of doors, free from the weight of the responsibility as ruler, seemed a lifetime away. After her escape and fleeing the dark forest with the Huntsman, the voyage to the Duke's castle reminded Snow of those carefree mornings of her youth, and she dared but hope that maybe after it was all said and done, she could return to them. But, as she found upon taking the crown, Snow knew with a sinking feeling in her heart that there was really no way to reclaim those sweet days. 

Snow's daily respite from summons with noblemen and dress fittings came in the sparring sessions with the Huntsman. Rising before the sun to shrug into her leathers, Snow would rush to the stables to find him with weapons already laid before him and a hidden quirk of a smile for her when he allowed her first choice. It was hardly ladylike to swing an ax over her head, or to batter someone with the flat end of a broadsword, or laugh when he called her princess and not "My Grace" or "My Queen" like everyone else. That was precisely why those few hours were her most favored of the day.

As her training wound down and the rest of the castle stirred about them, Snow often heard William call for her, taking that as summons for her leave. The Huntsman always nodded, and bade her good morning before going on his way. She had not a hint as to how or where he passed the hours from noon until sunrise, but still Snow craned her neck each time she passed a window in the keep, hoping for a glimpse of him.

He had quarters in the village, Snow had seen to that after they returned to the kingdom, but she knew from the girl she'd dispatched to cook and clean for him that he rarely visited them. She was curious how he filled his time.

One morning, after working with a pair of short swords, Snow made her goodbyes as usual. Upon her return to her rooms, Snow instructed her handmaiden to send word to the Duke that she was ill, and stole from the castle before anyone could question her. 

After their training, Snow knew the Huntsman would clean and oil his weapons before completing any other duties. She hoped she had timed it correctly, and smiled when she saw him leave the gates just as she turned the corner. 

Keeping a fair distance behind him (for he had taught her many things and tracking game but was one of them), Snow watched as he made his way across the plain outside the castle walls, falling into the copse of trees lining the far edge. She hurried her pace and listened carefully for the sound of his footfalls on the underbrush. They were faint but noticeable to her practiced ear. The signs of new life about her made Snow smile, the flowers and wildlife coming back to fill the wood with a happy noise. As she traveled the same direction of the Huntsman's steps, Snow became aware of another sound. The rush of the late spring melt had swollen the small brook of her childhood to a rushing creek and she was struck with a longing to wade into its depths. She was remembering the feel of the spring on her skin when Snow stopped, dead in her tracks. 

Before her, the Huntsman bathed in the shallows of the creek, a small pile of clothes folded on a fallen tree by the bank. Snow was so taken aback by the sight that she stumbled on the sandy soil, clasping a nearby branch to steady herself. It was the first time she'd seen him clothed (or unclothed) as such, and she was in shock. Snow moved herself carefully, standing silent behind a massive oak before peering around the trunk to eye him curiously, all the while praying he hadn't seen her. (Clodding about like a draft horse made it an unlikely prospect, she admonished herself.) 

Still, he appeared undisturbed, cupping handfuls of water to sluice down his chest. He rubbed a cake of soap across his skin and slipped under the water to wet his head before running it through his hair. 

Snow's fingers curled into the bark of the tree when he turned, baring his back to her eyes. The breadth of his shoulders only served to remind Snow of the hours and years he wielded a weapon. She felt a curl in her belly at the sight of the muscles under the span of his skin, corded and bunching with his every movement. Snow remembered his arms about her, teaching her to properly handle an ax, shielding her from the Queen's minions, cradling her body when he believed her broken and lost to him forever. Shaking her head, Snow noticed splinters of wood and moss beneath her fingernails from clutching the tree so tightly and the imprint of the bark on her palm. She told herself to leave, to allow him to finish his bath in peace, but her legs betrayed her mind and shamefully stayed put. 

"You think I can't see you, princess, but I know you're there." 

Snow shut her eyes immediately, felt her breath catch in her throat, sticky and impossible to swallow. When before her eyes only sought his form, Snow found herself unable to open them and admit her presence to him, face flooded with heat. 

"My lady, your embarrassment is surprising. One who is so full of valor and fire on the battlefield, who leads an army of men with the flick of her hand, should afford no shame in the sight of one of her loyal subjects taking advantage of the sun on a fine day such as this." In his chiding, there was a hint of the wry humor that only Snow saw in him, but still, she could not calm the flames in her cheeks. She tried gathering her wits to speak, but suddenly a branch before her snapped and her eyes flew open. 

"You surely know I jest, princess." The Huntsman stood before Snow, his chest damp, catching the dappled light of midday before her eyes. She refused to let her eyes fall any further and gulped audibly. 

"I didn't mean, sir, it is my fault, I cannot..." Snow felt her hard-fought composure crumble into pieces before her and finally looked up to meet his gaze. His smile was full-blown, like the first time he saw her in her armor, giddy and genuine. 

"It's nothing, my lady." His hand clasped around hers and he tugged her forward, leading Snow to the edge of the water. She felt her shame recede slightly when she noticed his linen smallclothes dipping down at the base of his back, and wasn't sure whether to feel regret or relief at the sight of them clinging to his thighs. 

Bowing before her, he presented the creek with a flourish. "There is no dishonor in refusing me, princess. But would you join me?"

Looking down at her informal day dress that she'd quickly slipped into after her exercises, the shift peeking out of the top, Snow hesitated. She started to shake her head no, thinking of what her council would say if they happened upon her here. Then she remembered weeks and months and years hidden from the light in a stone room, a childhood and youth that had been stolen by vengeful hatred, and Snow began to unlace her gown. Something caught, snagged, and went tight around her hand. 

"Would you please," she started, and before Snow could finish, the Huntsman's fingers began to unpick the cording knotted at her back. His sure movements fumbled for a moment when his knuckles brushed the skin in the hollow between her shoulders, but he caught himself and tugged free the edges of her dress. Stepping back as Snow pulled it over her head, the Huntsman offered his arm to her as she unsteadily removed her boots. When she stood, barefoot on the shore with the water lapping at her toes, Snow felt more of her trepidation dissolve. 

"Come, Snow." 

He held her hand as they tumbled into the water, bearing the fistfuls of water she hurled at him, steadying her as she slipped on the mossy rocks underfoot. She had no idea of the time as they splashed one another like children, playfully sparring in the water far more easily than they did on land. 

He finally hauled her bodily from the stream when late afternoon deepened the shadows of the trees along the banks. Depositing Snow on the shore, the Huntsman retreated to the cover of the forest to strip out of his wet clothing and redress. Snow wrung out her chemise as well as she could when it came her turn, but decided to leave it off, slipping her dress over her chilled skin. Holding the sides of it together, the Huntsman deftly laced it back up with steady hands when she returned to the water's edge without a moment's hesitation.

Snow sat on the fallen log and motioned for the Huntsman to join her. 

"I used to come here as a girl," she started and he nodded. 

"Aye, you spoke of it once with Gus. It sounded a wondrous place. I wanted to see for myself." His eyes met hers, blue like the sky peeking through the leaves. "Thank you for sharing it with me, princess." 

She sighed, the mantle of responsibility settling over her shoulders once more. "No longer Snow, I see." 

His fingers worried a rock worn smooth by the water and shrugged. "We can't hide what we are, my lady. We can forget for a while, but you'll always be the queen and I'll always only be a huntsman."

Snow took a deep breath as she inched closer. He watched her warily, the way he eyed animals he'd caught but still posed a threat to him. Snow took the stone from his hand and placed it on the ground, felt his eyes on her, questioning her every move in his mind. Linking her fingers through his, Snow brought his arm over her shoulder and nestled into his side. The warmth radiating from his body felt marvelous against the chill from the water, and as her form relaxed against his, she could feel his muscles tighten like a bowstring.

"No, you're my huntsman."

At her words, the tension seeped from him and she could feel him breathe again, his beard brushing over the skin of her shoulder as he pulled her closer. 

They watched the woods change as day shifted into evening. The sky was deepening to purple when they returned across the meadow to the dark shadow of the castle walls. 

"On the morrow, my lady." He finally released her fingers and pressed a kiss to Snow's palm. He turned to leave, but she tightened her grip on his hand and spoke the words that had been tumbling about her head on their walk, all afternoon, the entirety of their time together.

"You're mistaken about one thing, Eric." 

Snow felt him catch his breath when she said his name. 

"Please inform me of my error, princess." His voice was rough and gravelly like the earth beneath their feet. "But forgive me if I choose not believe what you say."

"It's true that you're a huntsman. But you're the only one in the kingdom who could break Ravenna's spell and bring me back to life."

His eyes glittered in the torchlight flickering above. He nodded and his fingers tightened about hers, pulling Snow into his arms.

"Aye, Snow. But only because you're the one who brought life back to me."


End file.
